HTTYD Black and blue
by spkieeb2
Summary: dragons, vikings...video game and school. all of it mixed up in a tale of Henry Hiccup Haddock.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys, girl welcome to a new fic. Ok so yes I'm starting yet another one without finishing my other ones i'm sorry i can't help it. But anyway i've got really into HTTYD fanfics but couldn't find one that kept my interest mainly due to the fact i couldn't decide if i wanted modern Hiccstrid or normal so i decide to a fusion and without further ado let's begin.

Warning: If you are a fussy about bad grammar and punctuation don't read i have very little time to write and don't really re read my stuff. If u want to make a edit you have my permission and can publish it on ur own account. Lets begin.

How to train your dragon: black and blue.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hiccup.

Black and blue. Two colours which match almost perfectly. Of course there is time when they don't but that is the same with almost anything, however right now the darkest black of the night fury and the lightest blue of the Deadly Nadder matched. They flew in a beautiful dance of power and grace. Flying high into the sky almost kissing the sun above, only to fall down to the ocean below. Weaving left and right between pillars of rock and the cave of cliffs. They played games of cat and mouse one leading the other only to switch and repeat. They rider laughed in pure joy, free from their life, free from they rules, free from their lose. Yet in a few hours it would end and they would return to normal life because after all it was only a game.

/5 years earlier./

He sat looking at his phone waiting for the moments to tick by for his Oculus NU to come activate. The year was 2025, life was more or less the sames as it had been in the last decade not matched had changed. Cars still drove on wheels and people controlled them, people still attacked each other with only a few outliers asking for peace and life simply carried on. Yet there was one change, a develop that would change not just the gaming world but the living one and it all started with a man called Kazuto Hiraga. He reacted the Oculus NU or to be more accurate he created 2 versions of them, you see the NU was a virtual reality device. Not one like you had in the past where you put a eye mask on and used remote to move, no it was something different, it took your mind and put it in a shared dream state plugging you into a world shared by other and felt real, because it was. At least in your mind. The NU worked by putting you in a coma and connecting your mind to a serve, of course to a lot people this seemed unsafe and crazy but after many tests and lawsuits it was finally ready.

There were of course risks with the NU, things could go wrong as such 2 versions were created, a safe option and a slightly risky one. The risky version had to house in arcade like buildings and monitored by staff. The user would have to pay 50p for use of the device and select their choice of game with of right now there was only one being released. The user would then be taken to a chair and strapped down. Wires would be put of their body to both monitor their well being, feed their body and let the system connect to them. Then the user or now player would be allowed to use the NU until 9pm when the Arcade closed. As such if some one arrived at 9am they could play for 12 hours straight without having to worry about food or break, however if someone did this they would be put on a 24 hour ban by law so they could take a break, this was to stop unhealthy addiction and possible death from multrion.

The safer option was the favourable choice of the 2 come into pairs of 2 and meant be to played in the pairs the second NU device was pod like chamber in which the user laid in side as circuits in the uncomfortable foam bedding worked their magic and did the same as the arcade version, putting the user into a coma/ dream like state the pod however came with a forced timer (FT) every 3 hours so the user could eat and hydrate, the NU blocked they from access for 30 minutes so these things could happen. Secondly it was connect to the emergency services so that if the NU detected any physical or mental issues someone would be send instantly. Finally it was a personal device which meant there was no limit of usage time other than the FT, however this device cost fair more. It cost £350,000 to be exact meaning only a small number of people would have access to this version...Hiccup was one of those people.

Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, son of Stoick Haddock CEO of Oculus games, owned a Personal NU and now he was waiting the last few moments before he would have access to the game coming with the device, the game his father helped create. Riders, Riders was a MMORPG game set in a the Viking era in land known as the archipelago (Arch). The land was made of lots of islands both big and small, homing all manners of Bandits, Thieves and Dragons. The player played as a Dragon rider and was tasked with leveling questing and becoming as strong as possible. Just like any other MMORPG. To say people were excited was a understatement. OK that's not true there was a lot of people who hated the idea of the both Riders and the NU but there was enough people who longed to escape that the NU was able to come to being. Enough people that allowed the NU to now light up in a purple neon glow letting Henry know the device to was ready. Enough people to allow the NU to give those who wanted it a new life.

/Game world./

Having laid down within the pod and suffering a few moments of claustrophobia. Henry found him standing a black room. He looked around and saw nothing. He began to panic but then there was a flash followed by a message . _Welcome to the world of the NU and welcome to riders. Before we begin fill required below. _Henry did so as fast as he could.

_State your character name:__**Hiccup**_

_Present your age: __**15**_

_Express your favourite colour: __**Black**_

_Calculate what 885+1050= __**1935**_

_An spider is in your bed what do you do: __**trap it a release it outside. **_

_In your life how many friends who you say you have: __**0**_

_Look at the follow image, what is it (A/N it as weird ink image thing...don't ask)? __**A dog**_

After finishing the message vanished only to be replace with a new message. _Thank you Hiccup for joining Riders in few moments you will enter the archipelago… enjoy._

Then there was a blinding flash of white, when it cleared Hiccup was in a town square, where people, most likely NPC, moved round him doing their work. It was incredible, it felt so real...it was real. People worked, talked and did thing they would do IRL. the only difference was that he saw standing in a viking town with wooden buildings paved floor and not a car in sight, there was of course Dragons, lot of small one running around like pests annoying the locals but making Hiccup chuckle.

With a shake of his head Hiccup opened his menu with a slick of his hand, something the game manual he had read a few days prior told him to do. On his character menu he saw look of his character. Unfortunately it was a carbon copy of his real look. His person NU took a scan of him and loaded it in game adding to the realism, however he wasn't wearing his clothes anymore he was now wearing a green cloth top and trousers _0.25 armour each_ yak hide coat. _0.5_ _armour. _It wasn't much but it was something and then in his inventory he saw it, a _dragon egg._ Hiccup clicked on the sub text of the egg, _Your dragon egg, to hatch it reach level 10_. That sounded easy enough so Hiccup moved on and looked at his stats _strength 2, perception 6 Educance 3 charisma 1 intelligence 7 luck 5. _ Hiccup groaned, his stats match him pretty well he was strong but he could make sense of a situation he could take many hits and bruised easily nor was he very good at talking to people but he had photographic memory meaning he could remember anything he saw but what did surprise him was his luck, he was known for being pretty unluck so the 5 luck was odd. He decide to ignore it now and look at his journal, he saw he only had one simple quest. _Go look for the blacksmith for work. _ It was simple expually as the forge was right in front of him.

Walking up to the shop Hiccup cleared his throat to get the attention of the big bulky viking man. Once the bang stopped Hiccup got a good look at the smith, bold other than the ponytail moustache on his face. The smith was also missing a arm and leg. His leg replaced by a peg one and his missing hand was a hammer. The smith now standing front of Hiccup looked grumpy as all hello and Hiccup was only slightly terrified. That was until the smith smiled bright and spoke. "How you doing laddy, how can i help ya.?"

"Ima, I'm a looking for work have you got anything." Hiccup asked simply

"Of course i do lad, got some terrible terrors cause issues round the border town, take one of these weapons go bash them."

Hiccup nodded and was ready to look at the 3 weapons before him...none of which he could use.. _Axe. strength required: 6. DPS: 2.3 range: close Bow. strength required 4. Dps: 2.5 range : long._ _Longsword. Strength required: 3 Dps 2.4 Range: close. _"Um have you got anything lighter?"

"Nope sorry, can't help you there, you can always go punch the terrors but i wouldn't advise it it only tends to anger them." The smith said with a smile on his face from a distance memory.

Hiccup was pissed, he couldn't play, there was a huge roadblock just because of his stats. But then an idea came to his head, he like to make thing hell his room was filled with little projects designs. As such the smith before him gave him an idea. "Is there a chance you can train me I need work and if i can't hunt i might as try to be helpful in other ways."

The smith was taken back by the request but after a few moments he responded, "Have you even done work in a forge."

Hiccup shook his head. "No but if you show me once, put me out the way i'm sure i can at least help."

The smith nodded. "Aye lad, but i only showing once, if you don't get it right first time you got to find something else."

Hiccup gave a simple nodded, the smith took him to the back and showed him how to sharpen and axe, which Hiccup could barely hold, the smith showed Hiccup the technique once before disappearing, he gave hiccup 5 minutes to sharpen the axes edge and hiccup did so exactly as he was shown. As soon as the axe was sharpened a message popped. _Congratulation you unlocked the town skill: sharpening 1; sharpen a blade slightly. _

With a raised eyebrow Hiccup clicked on the town skills sub text to see what it was about. _Tired of hunting bandits and rogue dragons, or just looking for an edge town skill give 10+ exp for completion of skill and plus 100+ exp for skill unlock and increase._

The message brought a smile and there was more good news. The smith like Hiccups work, "Nice work lad, not the best i've seen but its your first...tell you what keep practicing and i might just make you my apprentice, for now for every 10 blades you sharpen i'll give u 5 bronze. OK."

Hiccup nodded. "OK,"

_Quest unlocked (skill); road to blacksmith: successful sharpen 500 blades and earn rank apprentice. Reward: Blacksmith rank; apprentice. _

_Quest unlocked(continues) Sharpen blades. Reward: 5 bronze per 10 blades. _

Hiccup closed the journal goal in mind he looked to the smith before him, figuring he was going to be around for awhile he might as introduce himself. "My names Hiccup by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Hiccup the names Gobber."

* * *

A/N how was that then. I enjoyed writing that anyway let me know what you thought in a review and follow and favourite if you like and i will see you in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you for the first few follows and favourites, i appreciate it. As such here is chapter 2.

Warning: If you are a fussy about bad grammar and punctuation don't read i have very little time to write and don't really re read my stuff. If u want to make a edit you have my permission and can publish it on ur own account. Lets begin.

How to train your dragon: black and blue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Toothless.

It had been decided that Hiccup really hated the grinder, at first it was fine. The work was easy and it was easy money, at least to start with. But what got to Hiccup was after a while, round about the 20th blade the task he had been given was incredible dull and to make matters worse the experience gain was so slow that after the time spent getting the 500 blades finished Hiccup had only gone up 3 levels, not that it mattered all that much as each level only meant a Health and stamina boost. Leaving Hiccup with even less thing to do but grind down the blades. Thankfully the forced timer outs allowed Hiccup to have a break where he would eat, drink and fill the other life requirements he had...like meeting up with his Girlfriend. That however was a story for another day.

Right though Hiccup was finished with the blades. Earning himself not only 3 levels but 100 bronze, which equated to 1 silver piece. As well as access to the blacksmith skill, all he had to do now was speak to Gobber. Hiccup did this as carefully as he could as the man looked like he deep in his. "Um...Gobber, I've finished the blades."

Gobber seemly ignored Hiccup and continued to pound the sword he was working on. Hiccup waited patiently but after a while got bored of waiting. "Gobber...GOBBER!"

With Hiccup shout sounding nothing more than a normal voice Gobber took no offence to the boy. Instead he turned with a smile. "What is it lad...have you finished."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah im done...took forever but i'm ready."

Gobber made a face. "Your not ready for anything lad, but i will give you a simple lesson. Your my apprentice after all it seems."

_Quest complete. Road to a blacksmith. Reward: blacksmith rank; Apprentice, extra reward 50 exp._

_Congratulations you unlocked at town skill; Blacksmithing; current rank: apprentice 1._

_Congratulation level up: level 4. Health increased:400 Stamina increased:400 _

A smile spread over Hiccup's face, he was one step closer to his goal of getting a dragon. With newfound enthusiasm Hiccup looked up to the bulky smith's face. "What you got?"

"Straight to it uh, alright, at you current skill all you'll be able to do is pound a blade together. To do this first choose your hilt, this will decide the weapon your making, in your case it either a axe or sword. Then you heat the metal and then hit it with this hammer, it has no strength requirement so no need to worry your wee self. Whilst the metal is hot you hit it into shape. If you don't get it first time reheat the metal and go again, but remember the strength and quality of the metal decrease each time it is heated. Got all that." Hiccup nodded knowing he could remind himself later with the skill tab. Gobber smiled at his response. "Good make me 10 swords and 10 axes of poor quality or higher and i'll teach you more."

_Quest unlocked: road to a blacksmith; make 10 poor axes and 10 poor long swords. Reward; 2 silver, 550 exp, further blacksmith training. _

Hiccup moved to the furnace and anvil taking the hammer and tongs in hand, he started with an axe, taking the hilt and heating the metal with the tongs, he pull his face away from the unbearable heat and with it came the metal only partly heated, Hiccup grunted pushing both his face and the metal back into the heat, after what seemed like hours the metal began to glow, pulling it out as fast as he could Hiccup began to pound the metal but he wasn't fast enough the metal cooled in a odd shape, forcing Hiccup to put the metal back in the heat, this continued 5 more time but finally the axe was done.

_Terrible axe, strength required: 6 Dps: 1 range: close._

Hiccup growled with disappointment, which was only improved when he was that his exp increase by 250 points rather than a simple 10. Taking a breath Hiccup tried again only this time he made a sword. To a better result.

_Poor long sword, Strength required 4 Dps: 0.8 range: close. _

With his new found success he decide to try the axe only to be met with the same terrible result as before. As such Hiccup tired the sword again and got the same as before. Deciding that swords were easier Hiccup went to work making the 8 more he need and earnt himself 2 more levels. Returning to the axe Hiccup choice to hammer at an angle instead of straight on. This worked giving him the poor axe he wanted. With a new method in mind Hiccup went to work finishing the least 9 axes he need only to have a FT block him for progress for 30 minutes. All in all it had taken it 5 hours to make the weapons he needed and gain 4 levels in the process. 'Only 2 levels till 10. Almost there.'

Hiccup went to hunt for Gobber to continue his training. This wasn't hard as the smith was only working on the anvil next to his. "Gobber, I've finished."

Not being all the busy Gobber heard him without Hiccup having to shout. "Alright laddy let's have a look shall. Wow these are poor...good job, i think. Now as you probably worked out different blades require different techniques. A long sword you want straight hits and an axe you want to hit the blade at an angle to get a half decent result. But there are also weapon that require less metal and less heat time. Like a dagger for example, the blade is much shorter as such you only need half the metal which of course take half the time to heat up. Take this recipe and make 20 daggers."

_Quest complete; road to a blacksmith; quest reward; 2 silver, 550 exp, further blacksmith training. Note; all 10 poor axes, 10 poor swords have been removed from inventory. _

_Quest unlocked: road to a blacksmith: make 20 daggers. Quest rewards; 2 silver, 600 Exp, Blacksmith rank up; Apprentice 2._

Hiccup gave a simple nod and return to his anvil. He took the recipe and read it. It was exactly like Gobber said but now he knew how to do, like he didn't understand it fully before and now he did. Taking a piece of metal he heated half of it before hitting it so that the hot metal snapped of the cooler part. He then return the hot metal to the heat for few moments before pulling it out and pounding it into shape. Which was done on his first attempt. Smiling to himself Hiccup inspected the dagger.

_Dagger strength required: 2 Dps: 1.2 range: close. _

Hiccup smile only grow. He could use the dagger, he could hunt. The temptation was great, he really wanted to go hunting, but after doing some quick maths it was going to be faster to finish making the dagger he needed to reach level ten. With a plan in place Hiccup finished the daggers and returned to Gobber and complete the quest.

_Congratulations level up: level 10. Health increase:1000. stamina increased: 1000 dragon egg hatching...warning Dragon eggs explode._

Panic filled Hiccup as he read the warning. He looked up to Gobber who was explaining something. "Gobber as much as I want know what your teaching, my dragon about to hatch...i mean explode."

Gobber eyes widened. "WHAT! Quick in the water barrel."

Hiccup did as he was told putting the egg inside the barrel just in time for as soon as he did the egg hatched which caused the water inside the barrel to be thrown out and cover the pair as well as making a deep pop sound. Silence fell the pair for a few moments then Gobber spoke as a foul smell came from him, "well i'm gonna need my spare pair of undies."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. He then moved closer to the barrel to look inside. He got a few steps away when a small black lizards head poked out the top of the barrel. It looked at Hiccup with big green eyes and almost looked like it was smiling. The next thing Hiccup knew it was on top him licking his face. Hiccup laughed all heatedly but life dragon off him. The dragon was came up to his chest in length but was surprising light for its size. The scales were as black as the night sky which explain its name.

_You have hatched your dragon egg. Reward: Night fury pup (male), name your dragon to cement your bond. Warning you do not have to decide on a name now but not doing so with lessen you link to you dragon._

Reading the message forced Hiccup to name the dragon right there he looked of good name quick. There was nothing that caught his eye until he saw the mouth. Teeth, or teeth that were going in and out of the dragons gums as he licked his lips trying to get to Hiccup's face. Hiccup smiled. "I name you toothless."

* * *

A/N and that's another chapter done, i won't be doing one till next Sunday now sorry. Review to let me know what you thought. Follow and favourite if you like

And i will see you in the next one


End file.
